1000 Ways To Tease Your Brother
by JuliettReviewer
Summary: Hi, Mabel here! Do you want to tease your little brother but you don't know how? Well, I have the answers for your problems. Follow me on this fanfiction while I tease my little brother, Dipper, and show many ways to tease your brother. If you want to, give me some suggestions! Oh, and Bill is here to help me (Dipper: Oh, C'mon!). Rate T just in case.
1. Puppets

**This fanfiction is chronicled (I love these words) by Mabel, no Dipper, Soos or Glunkle Stan's POVs, for everyone's sake! I own nothing. If you can, please give me your opinion and suggestions, 'cuz I'm all ears!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Puppets **

Hi, Mabel here! Do you wanna know how to tease your little brother who is "absolutely clearly" annoying? Well, you're on the right place. In this fanfiction I'll show ya many ways to tease your brother without cause him any physical damage. I said physical, not psychological. Ok, maybe some physical damage, but nothing to worry about. Well, let's see...

Oh yeah, here's my little brother, Dipper! Say hi, Dipper! *I open a curtain and all the highlights go to Dipper*

"Uh, hi?" Dipper is my little brother. I'm older than him! "FOR FIVE MINUTES!" I'm still older than you "Darn..."

Well, whatever. Let's start this thing.

"Hope it's a one shot. Hope it's a one shot!" Talking to yourself again, silly? "Shut up..."

"Ok, let's start!" I say, pulling out my bear puppet, Bear-O "I think you already know my friend Bear-O, right, Dipper?"

"No, nononononononononono!" He said, running away. I got him and tied him on a chair "Why are you doing that to me?" What a silly question...

"Because I'm your older sister, and older sisters are suposed to tease their little brothers! You know, I heard Kamila (an OC) have a little brother, and she teases him all the time. That's why I'm teasing you. You see, she gave me some hints!" I explained.

"Now I know why you're being so cruel. Kamila helped you..." He muttered.

"Yeah, now shut up, because you're my little brother and I'm your older sister!" I said, tying him in a chair and tying his feet and hands.

"We're twins!" He tried to argue.

"But I'm still older. Because I'm the Alpha Twin!"

"That doesn't even exist!"

"It does!" I say

"It does not!" He say

"It does!" I say again

"It does not!" He yelled, and then I yelled and then we started yelling at each other.

"It does!"

"It does not!"

"It does!"

"It does!"

"It does not!"

"It does!"

"It does not and it's the end of our conversation!" I said, hitting my foot on the ground until notice I was being cheated by my brother "You cheated me. right?"

"Yeah!" He answered.

"Well, it won't be the last time!" I said, still confused by what I said. What was I supposed to say?

"Sure it won't!" He smiled. Well, it was not a smile, it was a grin, but they're the same thing "Sooo, can you untie me now?"

"Nope. Because of that you will sit in there and watch the show!" I got my puppet, Bear-O. I know how frightened Dipper stays when I put him close to his face "Say hi to him!" I pushed the puppet closer, closer and closer. All of sudden Dipper screamed and (I don't even know how it is possible) he jumped WITH THE CHAIR "ON HIS BACK" downstairs.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed while he was jumping. I followed him "Stay away with that thing, Mabel!"

"No, I'm not finished yet!" I screamed. I saw him totally free. I dunno how he did that, but he found a way to untie himself. He should be a magician. Or a fairy! I love fairies, they are sooooooooo cute, and my brother is cute (Dipper: I'M NOT CUTE :( Me: Ok. Now let's continue)! Well, he got the chair and used it as a shield. I pulled the puppet closer and he screamed, still with the chair.

"Come back here!" He screamed and went to the room where the TV was. There was Grunkle Stan. He looked at us for some minutes and then back to the TV. We decided to ignore him.

"Come back now!" I shouted and threw the puppet that I aimed on him, but he avoided and it hit... Grunkle Stan! "Oops..." That's all I could say. The puppet must be heavy, 'cuz we just dropped Glunkle Stan off of his chair, and the chair fall with him.

"What on Earth is going on here? Is it the apocalypse already?"

"No, Grunkle Stan. I was teasing Dipper with that puppet..." I explained, then whispered on his ear "He fear a lot this thing. More than everything!" Grunkle Stan gave me a grin. We both knew what to do "Go get your scariest puppet and be ready!"

Then Grunkle Stan got out of his chair and came with a scary puppet. It looked like Kermit from The Muppets. But his color was black and he lost one eye, and instead of it he put a red botton. Was that a knife on his hand?

"GAH!" Dipper shouted and ran out of the Shark.

"Get him!" I ordered and then we both followed him. After some chasing minutes we tied him in a tree "Finally. Let's sing a song!" And then we sang a happy song, after that he looked like he was going to faint.

"You really fear puppets, kid!" Our Grunkle Stan said.

"I'm not the only one!" Dipper remembered that when I was 7 I made a puppets show, with my brother and some of my school friends.

**~Flashback~**

"And now say hello to my friend, the Bear-O!" I showed my bear to them. He wasn't so beautiful. After 1000 tear parties he wasn't so handsome. I sang a song and moved his mouth too.

Everyone, Julie, Lilly, Ronald, Johnattan, Laurence, Maddie and Dipper started crying. After all, maybe I should fix him before show him to kids...

**~End of the Flashback~**

"It wasn't so bad. It was his' appearence that changed everything!" I tried to explain.

"But your bear DOES scare. Now please TAKE THIS THING OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He said, and somehow, managed to until himself and run to the forest.

"How does he do that?" I asked to Grunkle Stan.

"Maybe he's a magician!"

"Or a fairy!"

"That's a high possibility... Hey, can I borrow your bear for some minutes. I have an idea for a new attraction!" He said. I thought 'why not' and lent it to him. He ran away to the Mystery Shark.

Now all I need to know is where Dipper went to.


	2. Bill?

I** have 4 reviews. And since I don't have any suggestions, then I'll make the next chapter. Sorry about the errors, I really don't know the diferente between Shack and Shark. Hope you like this one, and if you want to give suggestions, then I'll accept gladly. I'm wanting to do a sequel called 1000 Ways To Get Revenge On Your Sister, but I'll have to end this one first. Please don't copy this idea and either the sequel of it, unless you ask me and I agree with it. Anyways, the first chapter was with bear-o, and this one will be with BILL!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bill?**

Hya, it's me, Mabel! Sorry for keep you waiting but I had a biiiig list of things I could do to tease my brother so I chose to put toothpaste on his cereal, but I did this before we came to Gravity Falls so it wouldn't be so effective. Then a blue light appear on the room.

"What?" I ask, and cover my face with my arm in confusion. Suddenly a yellow triangle appear "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" The triangle gave me a grin. I knew exactly who he was. Bill. "Did you remember me, Shooting Star?"

"How could I forget?" I say sarcastically, crossing my arms.

Bill give me a grin. I knew that grin. The grin he gives to everyone when he is planning something. Something bad. VERY BAD. Well, maybe he can help me with my plans against Dipper, but I need to convince him.

"Bill, would you help me teasing my brother?" I must convince him fast. It would take days, weeks or maybe year...

"Okay!" WHAT? He will give up like that? "Teasing is my specialty!" He smiled, even if he doesn't have a mouth, but I can feel he is smiling inside "So, where is Pine Tree?"

"Probably looking his nerdy stuff." I explain "In the room. What are you gonna do?"

"Just watch!" He said as he disappeared. I waited for some seconds until I heard Dipper screaming things that looked indecipherable. The he went down the stairs and he wasn't so happy. His cap was on fire. A blue fire.

**"¿Qué hiciste? ¡Estoy hablando español y mi sombrero está en llamas! Um rato... Bill**!" Dipper said in a language that looked Spanish. Since I can talk more or less Spanish, I say that he said: _What did you do? I'm talking Spanish and my hat is on fire! One moment... Bill!_

"Well, that's a combo!" I say and high five Bill "Hey, Dipper. Did you know Bill is here to help? He likes to tease people!" I explain. Dipper put a (-_-') face and says:

"**No me jodas**!" He said. I don't really know what this means, but it's more or less a _Don't Tell Me! _**"¿Qué van a hacer ahora? ¿Me lanzar en un tanque con tiburones**?" _What are you gonna do now? Throw me in a pool of sharks?_ He shouldn't say that next to bill or...

"That's not a bad idea!" Bill said.

"**Sólo bromeaba**!" Dipper said. It was _I was just kidding! _"¿**Puede deshacer este hechizo**?" _Can you undo this spell? _Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper was surrounded by a blue light "Hello? Am I talking English again? YES!" He threw his fists in the air "Ok, can you explain what happened here?"

"Well, basically Bill appeared and then he made you a spell that made you talk in Spanish." I explained "Hm, Bill, what if we have more fun with him!" I grin and he grins back. We both look at Dipper.

Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper was surrounded by a yellow aura. Soon he was a small red and blue fox with red eyes. I was like 'OMG, HE'S SO CUTE!' And I hugged him. But I didn't realize I was choking him so I let him go.

"Sorry, Dipper, is that you look sooooooooo cute!" Dipper frowned "Bill" I turned to the chaotic triangle "What is he?"

"A Zorua, of course!" He explained. A WHAT? "A zorua is a Pokémon!" He explained again. Oh, a pokemon, these cutie things. I let an 'oooh' and hugged him again. The now 'Zorua' started gasping for air and I don't let him go. Then I notice something weird.

"Why is he glowing red?" I ask Bill. He grabbed my hand and we both hide next to the sofa. Then Dipper let out a big explosion that exploded even the walls. I didn't believe, and when he was done, Bill snapped his fingers quickly and Dipper turned to the normal.

"myabe you're right, Pine Tree. I'm never gonna turn a kid into a Pokémon again!" Bill sighed. Dipper looked at him.

"That's all I ask!"

* * *

**That's the end. I had the end of this on the season 2 of the series Dog With a Blog. Hope you like it. Please give me suggestions!**


	3. Bill Again?

**StkAmbln, I know what No Me Jodas mean, I live in Spain after all. But who is narrating this thing is Mabel, and her naive-self is so frequent in this fanfic that she doesn't know certain things. And as she said 'I can understand Spanish more or less'. I was thinking in change this fanfic to T but I changed my mind. I really wanted to one to discover what that really meant. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bill Again?**

It has been 1 day since what happened last night. Yeah, it was totally crazy and I really wanted Bill to come here and help me again with my revenges on Dipper. You're probably asking why I'm doing that to Dipper. Well, I have lots of reasons, but it's better show them in a flashback!

~Flashback~

5 years ago. We were 7 years old. I was playing with my dolls when I noticed some sparks coming from my brother's room. I went to there when I noticed that he was with a cute yellow big rat. Even if he was cute, I screamed.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could, so loud that the baby-sitter (our parents went to a meeting) almost had a heart attack. I burst into my room, got a megaphone and shouted in the stairs "JENNA (The baby-sitter) THERE'S A BIG YELLOW RAT ON DIPPER'S ROOM PLEASE HURRY!"

Jenna rushed to my side and asked "What?" She looked at Dipper's room "Are you saying that DIPPER HAVE A PIKACHU?"

"A what?" I ask confused. That baby-sitter is totally crazy! She opened the door and we enter to reveal there was nothing on Dipper's room "BUT I SAW IT!"

"You're watching too much Tv, kid!" Jenny went downstairs. I felt something fall on my head. I slowly looked up to see the Pikachoo or whatever it was looking at me with a mad look. I looked at Dipper. He was smiling. Oh shi-

"PIKACHU! THUNDERSHOCK!"

~End of the Flashback~

And that's what happened. Jenny asked me why I was smelling like smoke and why I had sparks coming out of my mouth every time I spoke. I decided to not tell.

"Bill!" I spoke one time "Bill, come here!" I spoke for the second time and a chaotic triangle teleported to my room "Hi, Bill. I know we hate each other but wanna join my team and destroy my brother?"

"Uhh, ok?" He said a little confused "What are we gonna do? Oh, and I'm not gonna turn him into a Zorua, a Pikachu or any pokemon-"

"No, no pokémons. But what you did last night with him talking Spanish was fun. Could you do that again? Please do not do anything that threatens to destroy us this time!" I explain. Last night, when Glunkle Stan came and he saw what we did we explained everything and we are grounded now.

"Hey, you wanted my help, and I did what you wanted me to do!" He explained "Well, are we gonna do this or not?"

I give him na evil grin. He snaps his fingers. We waited for 10 seconds until another scream is coming from the room. But it was a girly voice. Even if it looked much like Dipper's voice, it was kinda different.

**¿Que hiciste?**" A girl with a hair exactly like mine come downstairs. She looks at Bill "**¿Por qué, Mabe? ¿Por qué?**" I didn't recognize the girl but she knew my name. I looked at Bill. He shruggs. This time I won't translate anything.

"How do you know my name?" The girl sighed and lifted her fringe, revealing the big dipper mark. I let out a gasp "Dipper?! Dipper, you're a girl! And your eyelashes are big! How did you get big eyelashes?" Dipper's face got red.

"**No me jo-**" He was interruped by me.

"Don't you dare to say that!" I threatened him "Juliett told me the true meaning of this!" I turned to Bill "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER... SISTER... UH.. TO DIPPER?" I was slightly confused with the situation.

"I don't know. That shouldn't happen." Bill explained. I tried to believe him, even if I don't know if I should "I'm talking seriously! Let me fix it!" He snapped his fingers again, but nothing happened "See? My powers are gone!"

"**¿Cómo has perdido tus poderes?**** ¡Esto es imposible!**" My now 'sister' freaked "**¿Y si no regresar a la normalidad y ser una chica que habla español para siempre?**" She was totally freaking. I jumped on her.

"Stop, Dipper. As your sister I affirm you that we are going to do everything to bring you back to normal!" He freaked even more "C'mon, it's not that bad! You became a girl before, remember?"

"**¡Sí, pero esto era diferente! ¡Yo estaba en su cuerpo y yo podría intercambiar cuerpos cuando queria!**" He explained. I understood very well what he meant. I looked at Bill like begging for him to try something.

"Ok ok!" He understood my look. He snapped his fingers, but Dipper was still a girl "See? Nothing happened! But your sister is right. You sure have big eyelashes!" I face-palmed "Sorry. I wanted to turn you into a cat, but I got confused..."

"¿**COMO MIERDA CONFUNDISTE UNA NIÑA CON UN GATO? EN QUE C*RAJO SE PARECEN?**" I could say Dipper was having a tantrum. Bill got nervous. And I was here, doing nothing.

"Well, we're changing subjects..." He laughed nervously "Well, I can't turn you back into a boy because, somwhow, someone made a spell that blocked my powers when he summoned me last time... The only way is if you know a spell to undo the last spell!"

"**¡MIERDA, BILL! ¿por qué me odias tanto que me convirtió en una chica que habla español? ¡Podría ser cualquier cosa menos eso!**" I had to admit. I laughed a lot with that sentece "**¿Qué? ¿Fue algo que yo dije?**" He asked. I laughed even more. This time Bill joined me.

I saw Dipper getting red until he got his journal, found a random page and spoke:

"**¡****Huic daemon patiuntur,  
Cum hoc incantatores,  
Da suum potestates retrorsum,  
Cum hoc incantatores!**"

Bill turned blue for some seconds until he turned yellow again "What happened?" Bill shrugged "What happened Dipper? How do you know latin and why did you do that?" I knew it was latin, I just don't know what he told.

"**¡****Rápido, debes ser capaz de deshacer los hechizos ahora!**" Bill quickly snapped his fingers and Dipper turned into a boy "Great. My spell worked! The spell to undo the block-Bill's-powers-so-he-won't-do-any-shit spell worked!" Ok, I wonder who would give a shit of name to this spell. Dipper raised and looked at Bill "Now I'm talking english again... WHY THE HECK IS HE HERE?"

"I called him!" I answered.

"Ook, I'm going to my room!" Dipper went to the attic when I noticed a flyer on his back saying 'kick me'. He didn't notice it.

"Bill..." I looked at Bill, half annoyed and half amused. Bill raised his hands in defense.

"What? No one said it's prohibited!"


	4. Candy, Grenda and Bungee Jump (FAIL!)

**Sorry about the delay. I'm having some troubles with tests and everything else. Thanks for all these reviews. 600 Views? How many people! Thanks, people, really, for everything. You make my life happier every day! Anyways, thanks. I decided to take the "(To Death)" from the name because it would be too big. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Candy, Grenda and Bangee Jump (FAIL!)**

I was waiting for my best friends on Gravity Falls, Candy and Grenda, to come to the Mystery Shack. We were going to do a sleepover but I had another things in mind. Remember when I said I was doing this guide? Well, I'll use them to do a 'prank' on Dipper. I'm sure he'll like it (I'm being sarcastic if you don't understand or you're too dumb to know). Then they arrived with girl stuff and other things.

"Hey girls!" I smile, they smile back "About the sleepover. I'm changing plans!" I explain.

"What? Why?" They both ask. I give them a grin. They gulped.

"Well, I'm doing a guide to deal with little brothers. And I'm pretending to do a prank on Dipper. And for that, I need you to help me!" I explain simply. They copy my smile before Candy asks/says:

"I understand, but I didn't knew you were older than Dipper. Why didn't you tell us? I thought you were younger than him!" I made a face.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, nevermind. Let's do this!" She says with a grin. Everyone grins too. When we were on the attic door, we made a plan "So, what can we do?"

"Make up?" Grenda suggested.

"No. This caused many trouble to our parents since they keep repeating Dipper is allergic to make up." I explain.

"Books about teenager werewolves prohibited for kids?" Candy suggested. Then I remembered when I spied them reading these books and Grunkle Stan forced me to listen how babies were born. I tried to ignore the urge to vomit.

"No. This caused many trouble to me and I think I lost half of my innocence and childhood..." I explain again.

"What?" They ask together.

"Nevermind. Anyways, what can we do? Girls, what did you bring with you?" I asked them. Candy and Grenda looked in their backpacks to see what they had. Most of the things were books about teenagers like Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, make up and three ropes. I had an idea.

"Guys!" I say. They look at me "I need that ropes. I think I know what to do..." Then Candy interrupted me.

"Why are we doing this? Did your brother do something bad?" She asks.

"Nope, but this is a guide and I had no ideas, what can I do?" They roll their eyes. I enter in the room I share with Dipper in the attic. Then we (Candy, Grenda and Me) see that he was reading a book with a chinese name or something like that "Hey, Dippin' Sauce!"

"Hey Mabel. Hey Grenda, hey Candy!" He waves at them. We all look at each other before grin "What are you up to?" He saw our grins and then gulps "W-what are you going to do?" He asks, making we grin more.

"Do you like Bungee Jumping?" I ask, getting the rope.

**Two hours later...**

I was awakened by a siren sound. Then I wake up slowly to see that I'm upside down and I notice that the siren sound was coming from... a fire truck? Not only one, but lots of them. I notice that Candy and Grenda were at my side and I asked:

"What happened?"

"You're awake!" Candy smiled "Do you know your brother fight Jiu-Jitsu, Karate, Kung-Fu, Judo and other martial arts I don't even know the name?" Then I remember that on Dipper's room there is a lot of trophies of martial arts and there is a photo of him, with 6 years, holding a big trophie and under the photo is saying:

'Dipper, winner of the National Tournament of Junior Martial Arts'.

I mentally face palmed. How could I forget that? I lie:

"Nope!"


	5. Lamby Lamby Dipper!

**This is a repost of the chapter Lamby Lamby Dipper. I wrote it too quickly, sorry about it. I'm going to repost it. Thanks for everything. I own nothing. Have you guys seen The Last Mimzy? I'm thinking in doing a fanfic with Gravity falls and that movie. Please no one copy this idea. Bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lamby Lamby Dipper**

Okay, hi guys. It's me, Mabel. I've been in 4 of these chapters and now I'm in the fifth! I bet you already know that, and thanks for all these views! I think it's over 900. Alright, let's start this fanfic since Juliett won't let me talk more. Okay, let's start!

I was in a room I found with Waddles, my pet pig. I ask him "Waddles, I don't have any ideas for the program and if I don't have any ideas Juliett will kill me. What can I do?" Then he says:

"Oink!"

"It won't work. The last time Dipper tied me and my friends in a rope uspide down on the Shack!" I still remember what happened...

**~Flashback~**

When we were untied by the firefighters and they asked us how we ended up there. We tried to explain but Dipper (who was already there) was faster and explained:

"I can explain!" He said. I noticed that somehow he had a purple eye and lots of bandages around the body.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S A DEMON REINCARNATED IN FORM OF A KID PRETENDING TO KILL US AND DRAG OUR SOULS TO THE HELL!" I shout, for everyone's surprise. They look at me for 3 minutes without blink. I swear I heard Dipper say:

_"Mental note, the girl with the sweater knows too much!"_ He whispers, luckily I heard that.

"I'm hearing, kid" Said the firefighter. I facepalm. Why no one believes me. Of course I like my brother but he likes to be 'the youngest' because EVERYONE listen to him but no one believes me! WHYYYY? Ok, he had a 'demon-like' look and he looks at us.

"As I was saying, I can explain." He looks at me, Candy and Grenda and then points at us "They were trying to do Bungee Jumping from the attic and when I tried to stop them because it was too dangerous they punched me! And then pushed me into the closed!" He made the 'puppy eyes' with some tears.

"THEY DID WHAT?" One of the firefighters asked, surprised.

"It's true!"

And, of course, since the firefighters are everyone, they believed him.

"Don't worry kid. And you three, you should be ashamed. You just beated him because he tried to prevent you for doing something dangerous!" He scolded us.

"But-" I tried to argue but he stopped us.

"No buts, you should be ashamed!" And then he received a message "What? Stanford misunderstood water for oil again? Ok, I'm coming! Guys, Stanford was trying to cook again! Half of the city is destroyed, let's go!" He said, and then everyone was gone.

"Dipper: 90, Mabel: 0!" Dipper says and enters in the Shack with a victory look.

"How will you revenge him? He's unbeatable!" Candy said. I shrugg.

"I don't know, but I know one thing!" I say.

"What?" Grenda asks me.

"Juliett hates me!" I say, after enter in the Shack.

**Juliett: Actually, I do not hate Mabel, but Dipper is my favorite character!**

"So why do Dipper ALWAYS win?" I ask her, she gives me a grin.

**Because the younger kids always win. Remember?**

"So you make Dipper win because of that?" I ask her angry. Smoke is coming out of my ears.

**Yep, now continue or I won't pay you! -_- (*whispering* Y no me jodas!)**

I sigh "Alright!" Luckily I didn't hear what she whispered.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Now you understand what happened, right, Waddles?" He oinks "Of course we were playing a game of who win, and he won; and then he apologized for what he did, but I still need ideas!" I exclaim. He rushes to a wardrobe and I got him and hugged him.

"Oink!" He tried to reach something. I put him on the floor and see the lamb suit I brought just-in-case-of-an-emergency. I'm so lucky I brought it, because I just had an idea.

"You're a genious, Waddles!" I say to my pig. Then I grab a camera, and went upstairs. I saw Dipper sleeping, and with my magic wand, just kiddin, I did it all myself, I put the lamb suit on, breake the zipper and take a photo.

"W-what?" He woke up "Hey Mabel. Why the camera?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" I give him a mirror and he screams "Yes, revenge is sweet!"

"WHY? HOW? WHERE?" He asked me, somewhat confused.

"BECAUSE YOU LIED TO THE FIREFIGHTERS WITH YOUR PUPPY EYES AND YOU ALWAYS WIN EVERYTHING, I FOUND THIS SUIT IN YOUR ROOM IN A BOX THAT SAID 'DON'T TOUCH' AND THEN I BROUGHT IT!" I explain screaming.

"That doesn't matter. I'll take this costume off!" He says, but then when he tries to take off he says "WHERE'S THE ZIPPER?"

"I broke it!" I shrugg.

"MABEL! W.T.F?" He asked, letter by letter.

"As I said before, revenge IS sweet!" I smile victorious. He gives me a hatred look then I hear someone say:

"Hey, dorks. Are you up there?" Oh no. It was Wendy. If Wendy see my brother, he will never forgive me and probably one of his pranks will rip by head off. Dipper gives me a look:

"Distract her!" He says and then hides on the wardrobe. I went downstairs to see Wendy there.

"Hey Wendy. What are you doing here?" I ask, sweating. I heard a facepalm, I swear!

"I work here. Have you seen Dipper? I didn't see him all day!" She said. Oh shi-

"HE'S NOT UPSTAIRS WEARING A LAMB SUIT TRYING TO HIDE FROM YOU IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!" I shout all of sudden. She raised an eyebrow "I mean, uhh, he's at the forest!"

"Doin what?" She asked me. WHY?

"Nerd stuff. I dunno, go look for him!" And then I closed the door. I didn't breathe for 5 minutes until I heard Wendy's steps disappear. I sighed and after 5 minutes I give a long breathe and my skin passed from purple to light beige again.

"SHE'S GONE!" I shout.

"How can I trust you?" He shouted back.

"Why don't you trust me?" I asked.

"I dunno, probably BECAUSE YOU DRESSED MY WITH THAT SH*T OF LAMBY SUIT THAT I DID NOT EVEN KNOW YOU HAVE BROUGHT!" He screamed but went downstairs "Now, where's the zipper?"

"Right ther-" I look on my pocket but the zipper isn't there anymore "Uh oh!"

"You lost the zipper, right?" He asked me. I raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"Because when you say Uh Oh there's no good thing coming!" He explained. I facepalm "Can any of this get worse?" Then the door opened.

"Dork, I didn't find Dipper any-" Then she looks at Dipper and started laughing "Man, this is the best thing I saw in the whole day since Robbie jumped on that Bottomless Pit!"

**Juliett: Remebering that Dipper said he saw Wendy on the Bottomless Pit and he jumped there.**

"Thanks, Mabel!" Dipper roared between teeth. Then he got out of nowhere something that looked like a pen. I knew exactly what that thing was. What I didn't know is how he got it "Sorry Wendy!"

"For what?" She asked. Dipper gave me sunglasses and then push a button and a flash appeared. After that flash, she fainted and he said.

"She'll be like that for some minutes. C'mon let's run!" He grabs me by the arm and then we rush upstairs. I put the zipper, we get him out of the horrible costume and burn it along with the photo.

"Where did you get a memory flash?" I ask him, eyeing the pen suspiciously.

"I'm a double spy!" He explains "That's remembers me!" He pointed the pen towards me. Flash! I fainted.


	6. Shafou! (You can do it for real!)

**I bet you're just reading this because you want to tease your brother/sister but none of these dares are real. Well, here's a real one you can do. **

**ADVISE: DON'T DO THIS UNLESS YOUR BROTHER IS STUPID OR DON'T HAVE ANY HEART PROBLEMS.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Shafou!**

Mabel here! I bet you're complaining that none of these dares work in the real world. Well, there is one that might work. But your brother/sister need to be super scared. I saw this in the first place and then I almost fall off the chair. It's super cool to do that with your brother. Believe me, you MUST film it. Ok, here's the plan:

I found a website on the internet and I wanted to show it to Dipper. Let's see his reaction to what he is going to see (I'm evil).

Ok, here's the website: **Shafou . com **(together, it's because I can't type it together in there)

If you're wondering if it's a cool website like these ones with Justin Bieber or Lady Gaga. Believe me, it's not. Why? I'm gonna show you. But I need to find my camera first. I went upstairs, grabbed my camera in the backpack and then shouted at Dipper.

"DIPPER!" I called. Dipper rushed downstairs with this book of his "I found a cool website about mysteries on the internet. Wanna see?" He nodded.

**First step:** Well, first you need to fool your sibling so he will think it's a cool website. So he will trust you and enter in. I found an old computer of Grunkle Stan and decided to use it. I turned it on and while I do that I'll say, there are _four_ simple steps.

**Second step: **When you turn the computer on, go to google and search for shafou . com, and then let your brother sit in the chair. If he has a heart attack, well, I warned you to not let them see that. If they don't, have fun and show me the video on youtube!

**Third step: **Get headphones and put the volume on maximum. If you don't want to be affected with your brother you MUST get the headphones. If you don't have one, tap your ears. But be ready for TWO screams.

**Fourth step: **Find a camera and record this. Like I'm doing. Believe me, if you put on youtube, it'll be a success.

**Bonus Step: **If your brother faint, get a scary costume, like the Death costume, get dressed and when he wakes up you say _'I came to get you'_ and I bet he'll scream or faint again. This is a bonus, you can do only if you want.

Do these steps when you're alone because your parents won't allow you to use it, but I have a great uncle so he allowed me to do it.

"Mabel, why are you recording what I'm doing?" Dipper asked me. Darn, he found out. I lied:

"Oh, it's not on!" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then why the green thing is beeping?" I looked at the camera and saw that the green thingy when you're recording was beeping green "Ok, let's just end this!"

"WAIT!" I said. I rushed upstairs and found headphones and then I came downstairs "Now I'm ready!"

"Why are you with headphones?" He asked me again. Dang, why doesn't he just enter on this wedbite quickly so I can finish this?

"Because... eh, this website is so amazing that when you see it you'll scream of joy!" I lied, giving him my best fake smile. He trusted me. Ok, first step, second step, third step and fourth step done. I put the headphones on.

Dipper clicked on the website. I could hear some things, but it was better than nothing. Then a horrible image appeared on the screen and Dipper screamed with it. He punched the screen until it was far away from him, and then he ran away, but hit the head on the wall and fainted.

"Well, that might work..." I said. I went upstairs, got my death costume and a sickle (I don't know why I had them, but it was scary enough) and went downstairs. I waited for 4 minutes until Dipper woke up.

The first thing he saw was me, and he asked.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm the death, and I came to get you!" I said in a scary and unrecognizable voice. Dipper screamed and rushed to the shack. I followed him and the costumers saw me. I thought they were going to run away but they started taking photos of me.

I think they thought I was a new attraction. Well, the bonus step is done, for now.

**At night...**

I was brushing my teeth when Dipper came, shaking a little and said "That prank was great, Mabel. How did you find that website?" I decided to say the truth.

"Grenda told me about it. I thought she wanted me to be scared..." I explained.

"I'm a coward!" He looked down.

"No, you're not. A lot of kids that saw that website did the same thing and you did. You're not a coward, you were scared. Believe me, I screamed like you!" I smiled.

"Thanks. Wait, are you saying that I scream like a girl?" He asked annoyed.

"Partially"

"MABEL!"

When I was done brushing my teeth I went to my bed and started sleeping when I heard a sound. I saw the Death facing me. But I knew it was Dipper pulling me a prank.

"_I came to get you!_" It said. How scary...

"Dipper, it won't work this time!" I complained. Then something on Dipper's bed moved.

"What won't work?" Dipper asked groggily. Wait! If Dipper was there, then...

"AHHHH!" I screamed and rushed out of the room. When I returned I saw that who pulled me that prank was Dipper and WENDY! "WENDY! I thought you were on my side!"

"I was, but Dipper told me about this prank and I couldn't resist!" She explained. I sighed but smiled.

"Ugh, I think I desserve it."


End file.
